Me Against The World
by kyra.storms
Summary: Ichigo was getting restless... He needed her, but the world was against him...


Just so you know, here's a warning… This contains mature themes, thus living up to its rating…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach

.

.

.

This was how he always wanted to wake up every morning, with his body wrapped around the petite and slender form of his auburn-haired princess. He tightened his arms around her waist, eliciting a small moan from the beauty's mouth.

He smiled as he moved away the luscious locks that were hindering his path, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck. He took a deep breath of her sweet scent and placed a light kiss on her soft skin.

He smirked as he heard her moan again. That was all the invitation he needed as he started suckling on the skin above her collar bone, moving his left arm along the curve of her side and reaching one voluptuous breast, kneading it softly over the soft material of her night wear.

He grinned as he felt her squirm in his hold, moaning a bit louder this time. He pinched her hardening nipple and nibbled her ear lobe. He could feel her getting restless as she moved her legs against his, making contact with his hardening length.

"Ichi..."

"What's wrong Hime...?" he grinned mischievously, while sucking on her ear.

"You...know we... shouldn't be doing this..." she let out breathlessly.

"Why not... It's been too long Hime... I'm starting to lose my mind." he growled, squeezing her breast a tad bit harshly to get his point across.

Orihime gasped, "I know... but..."

"No more buts, I. Need. You. Now." He growled

With that said, Ichigo flipped Orihime over on her back, as he hovered above her with a lustful gaze. He captured her lips hungrily and plunged his tongue into her warm cavern, battling with her own. He left her mouth to trail open mouthed kisses along her jaw and on her neck, nipping gently. Moving his hands over her sensitive breasts, toned stomach, he eventually found his destination.

He hiked the material up to bunch around her stomach and slowly pulled her panty off her. He slid his fingers along her slick entrance, finding it moistened to his liking. He pulled himself away from ravishing her neck and looked at her with an arrogant smirk.

"Now look who's all wet... I thought 'we shouldn't be doing this'" he mocked her.

Orihime tried her best to pout at his teasing but his fingers had found their way inside her and were doing torturous sins to her senses. She couldn't even produce a coherent comeback, all she did was moan louder.

Ichigo chuckled at this and kissed her once again, this time a little slower, savoring her taste. He moved his hands to his boxers and was about to free his throbbing length when he heard a loud bang and shouting.

He groaned out loud and squeezed his eyes as if he was in pain. This also seemed to bring Orihime out of her induced state as she opened her eyes wide, staring at Ichigo as he returned the stare, however his look was filled with annoyance.

He rolled off her quickly as she adjusted her night clothes and he adjusted the bed sheets, all while willing his body to calm down and waiting for the impending invasion. He lay on his back and closed his eyes, proceeding with his count down. Three... Two... One...

BANG!

"Okaasan! Tou-san! Time for breakfast!" his three year old daughter screamed, jumping on the bed in between her mother and him.

"Yeah! You promised to make your special pancakes today Okaasan!" screamed his five year old son who came barging in after his sister.

Both his children now sat in between himself and his amazing wife. Said wife, who was now sitting against the headboard, looked at him with a sweet smile and a knowing look. He sighed and smiled back.

"Hmm... Hai, I did promise didn't I?" Orihime said, smiling at both her children, both nodding happily with huge smiles on their faces.

Orihime giggled and got out of bed, the little ones following.

"Otousan, aren't you coming?" The little boy asked before he could leave.

Ichigo smiled, the boy had the stormy eyes of his mothers and his unruly hair. Ichigo ruffled his hair lightly. "Hai, just now. Go help your mom" and then he lowered his voice slightly, pulling the boy closer, "And try to get her to make a few 'normal' ones please, you know how she and your sister can get carried away..." he whispered.

The little boy chuckled, "Hai" and he left the room.

Ichigo smiled. His little boy and he shared the same tastes, as everyone else, but he was shocked that his daughter had followed her mother in her sense of taste. He cringed at the concoctions he was forced to encounter during the years.

However Orihime only made them for herself and occasionally for Rangiku-san and Tessai when they visited. They were the only ones with those abnormal taste buds. She tended to make other nice things that were more edible and she was no doubt a good cook and great baker which was what she wanted to become after working at the bakery.

He chuckled at the thought and then let out a sigh. He would have to make time for him and his Hime later, which was becoming difficult to do lately. With Orihime being really busy with the opening of her bakery, which was doing exceptionally well and with his shifts at the hospital, they hardly had any alone time together.

If they were in the same room together, it was usually with the kids as well. He hadn't been intimate with her in a long while and it was beginning to grate at his nerves. After 7 years of marriage and two kids, they had a great sex life. However after Orihime invested in her own Bakery, their time together took a huge dip.

Well today wasn't going to be one of those days. He was able to get some time off the hospital and he wanted to spend it with Orihime, alone this time. Most of the days that he got off were usually spent taking the kids out and spending it as a family. He wanted his kids to have a happy childhood, with both their parents always around and spending time with each other. However, today he needed the day with Orihime and he was working on a plan...

.

.

.

He walked to the table which was set out with an inviting breakfast, well his and Sora's anyway. He watched as his little girl brought in the maple syrup, concentrating carefully on not dropping any and placed it on the table. As soon as she was done Ichigo scooped her in his arms and twirled her around as she giggled and squealed loudly.

"Again Tou-san! Again!" She laughed.

He spun her around once more, sharing her laughter and placed her on her chair. He walked over to Orihime who was watching with open happiness and gave her a chaste kiss, chuckling as she blushed. He moved to take his seat but not without ruffling Sora's hair.

They enjoyed a lovely breakfast, well Masaki enjoyed it a lot more judging by the syrup all over her face. They all laughed as she frowned.

"Come on Masaki, let's get you cleaned up." Orihime said smiling, while picking up the little girl.

"Oi, Orihime why don't you give her a bath while you're at it and I'll clean up here?" Ichigo said.

"Oh no it's fine Ichigo! I'll just wipe her quickly and clean up here. I can give her a bath later." Orihime tried declining, waving her hands.

"Hime its fine. I can handle this you know." He said sternly.

Orihime knew when she lost. He would only use her nick name when he was persistent with something."You sure...?"

"Yep"

"Okay then! Come on Masaki, I'll give you a bubble bath!" Orihime said enthusiastically to which the little girl squealed in excitement.

Ichigo watched them make their way into the bathroom and then he made his way to the phone. He dialed the number and waited as it rang.

"Ohayo! Kurosaki Residence, How may I assist you!", came the boisterous voice of his father.

"Can it Old man, I need a favor."

"Gah! Ichigo! You are such a rude brat! I am so embarrassed to call myself your father! Is that how you greet me?" Isshin cried dramatically as Ichigo held the phone away from his ears. Ichigo heard a noise and realised his dad had dropped the phone because in the next instance he could hear his father's voice somewhere far in the background and then he realised what he was doing.

"Oh Masaki! What have we ever done to deserve such a disrespectful and ungrateful son! This is too much!" Isshin cried to his wife's poster.

A vein popped on Ichigo's forehead. "Oi! Old man! Get your ass back here now! What the hell is wrong with you?" He waited and then heard his father pick up the receiver.

"What is this favor you ask of your loving and cool father? Hmm?" Isshin said, all theatrics gone.

Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath to calm himself. "I need you to take care of the kids tonight."

"Hmm... Tonight you say...? No. No can do."

"Nani?" Ichigo shouted into the phone.

"Geez Ichigo! Not so loud! I was just kidding ok! I'd love to have my grandkids around! So what you planning with my lovely Orihime-chan eh?"

Ichigo could literally picture his father's grinning face and wiggling eyebrows. "Gah! None of your business old man!"

"Whatever, as long as you treat her as the princess she is. I still can't believe she chose your undeserving self. Well miracles never cease."

"Why you... Argh, never mind. I'll drop them off late afternoon and remember I don't want them sleeping too late."

"Relax, relax. I'll take good care of my little ones!" Isshin replied with glee.

Ichigo huffed, he knew he could trust his dad even though he thought he was crazy at times. "Thanks dad... I'll see you later."

When he was done, he cleaned up the kitchen as he promised and as Orihime dressed Masaki, he gave Sora a bath. Once the entire family was cleaned up he announced that they would be going to the park for a picnic lunch. Both children, and mother, squealed with joy.

.

.

.

Once they finished enjoying their picnic, they decided to walk around the park. Their bubbly children ran ahead of them to the play area as Orihime and Ichigo followed closely behind them. Ichigo wrapped an arm around her slim waist and pulled her closely to his side. He tilted her chin upwards and kissed her softly.

"I miss you Hime..."

"Oh Ichi... I miss you too... But I guess we've just been so busy lately huh..." She wrapped both her arms around his mid-section.

"Yeah... but not tonight... Tonight you're all mine..." He whispered.

"Eh? Ichi... You know how it is with the kids..." She glanced up at him.

"Well the kids aren't gonna be there..." He chuckled at her confused look. "I got my dad to take care of them for the night, I'm gonna drop them off there later. I'm sure my sisters will be really happy to see them as well." He said, smiling down at her.

She looked up at him with gleeful eyes. "Really?"

He nodded and she gave him one of her supernova smiles. He was guessing that she was feeling it as bad as he was.

At that moment his kids decided they wanted to play catch so after running around the park for thirty minutes, messing around with his family, he decided it was time to go. He drove to his fathers, and spent a while there. The visit wasn't short of his father's crazy antics…

After a while he decided to leave so Orihime and him made a quick farewell and got in the car. He was so excited for what he knew would take place at home that he probably broke all the speed limits on the way. Once he got out of the car, he raced to Orihime's side and all but pulled her out of the car.

"Ichigo-kun!" she squealed as he hoisted her over his shoulder and ran to the door. Once there he placed her on her feet and waited impatiently as she fished out the key and opened the door. Once the door was open, he finally lost it.

He grabbed Orihime around the waist tightly as he slammed the door shut, securing the lock. He slammed her against the nearest wall and attacked her plump lips which he couldn't help but stare at the entire day.

Orihime enclosed her hands around his neck, gripping onto the hair at the base as she vied for dominance, losing to her husband when he ravished her mouth by plunging his tongue in.

"Fuck Hime… You're driving me insane…" Ichigo said breathlessly as he moved to bite along her neck.

"Ichi… I need you…" Orihime gasped as he gripped her thigh and picked it off the ground, allowing him to grind his erection into her clothed center.

They both groaned loudly as Ichigo kept moving against her. He moved his hands to pull the top half off her dress and her bra under her straining breasts, immediately biting into them harshly thus eliciting a loud moan from Orihime.

"Hmm… Just like that Hime… I wanna hear you…" Ichigo growled.

He was getting impatient and needed to be inside her immediately. He moved her panty aside and stroked her heat, finding it perfectly ready for him. As he made to enter a finger in her wet core the door bell rang.

"Fuck!" Ichigo screamed and Orihime moaned in dissatisfaction.

"Fuck it, whoever's at the door can just fucking go to hell!" He picked Orihime up, making her legs wrap around his waist and made his way to their bedroom.

"But Ichi…" Orihime said softly as he carried her.

"No, no 'but's' Hime. They can just fuck off." He said angrily, dropping Orihime on the bed and moving on top of her.

"But Ichigo-kun… It could be important… Please…" She looked at him with those big doe eyes and he knew he had lost.

He groaned in frustration and got of the bed, straightening his clothes.

"Fine, but you owe me _Hime_…" He narrowed his eyes at her dangerously and made his way to the door with a foul mood.

Orihime smiled. He liked to threaten her but in the end Ichigo was such a softie with her. She straightened her clothes and made herself look presentable before leaving the room.

Ichigo stalked his way to the door, preparing to kill the person on the other side. He opened the door, looked at the two people on the other side with wide eyes for a while and then slammed it back in their faces, locking it once again. He turned to see Orihime look at him questioningly.

"It's no one, just some idiot sales people." He huffed and pulled on Orihime's elbow. However the people on the other side of the door started pounding the door.

"Ichigo-kun…?" Orihime said, looking back at the door.

"Ignore it" Ichigo replied tersely, trying to move Orihime.

"Ichigo you bastard! Open this door right now before I get Renji to kick it down!"

They both heard the screaming of the woman, thus Orihime realising who the visitors were.

"Rukia-san… Renji-kun…?" Her eyes widened in excitement as she slipped from Ichigo's hold and ran to the door.

Ichigo couldn't help but sigh and shake his head.

Orihime quickly opened the door to see the two, annoyed looking, faces of her close friends.

Once Renji and Rukia saw Orihime's face, their frowns immediately turned into smiles.

Rukia's eyes softened at who she considered, one of her best friends. "Orihime, How are you?"

"Rukia-san…" Orihime whispered with shimmering eyes and without warning, grabbed Rukia in an extremely tight hug. The petite shinigami's eyes bulged in shock.

"Oh Rukia-san… I've missed you! It's been so long since we've seen you!" Orihime cried.

Rukia smiled at her friends emotions and patted her back. "Hai, I've missed you to Orihime. We've just been busy in Soul Society." She pulled away and wiped the stray tears off the healer's eyes.

Orihime smiled then squealed, "Oh no! I'm so rude! Please come in, Rukia-san, Renji-kun" She said as she stepped away from the door. The two shinigami's, in their gigai's, walked in, removing their shoes at the door. They had long since gotten Orihime to call them by their first names.

"Gah Orihime, it's your husband who's the rude one!" Renji hollered, narrowing his glare at Ichigo.

Orihime pouted, "Ichigo-kun, why'd you close the door on them…?" she whined.

"I don't remember inviting them, and we were kind of _busy_ Orihime" Ichigo replied, not taking his glare of Renji.

"Well we're not going anywhere. I'm here to see Orihime and my godchildren, not _you _Ichigo. So you can go fly a kite or something." Rukia said, crossing her arms, her face upturned.

"Aw… They aren't here Rukia-san, they're spending time with Isshin-san" Orihime said sadly.

"It's okay, I might just stop over there before we leave anyway." Rukia smiled.

Ignoring the previous comments, the vein on Ichigo's forehead began to pulse at Rukia's earlier statement, "Nani? You can't kick me out of my own house! Why you midget-"

"Minna… Don't fight… Why don't you and Renji-kun catch up or watch some TV and Rukia and I will go make some tea!" Orihime exclaimed, trying to diffuse the situation. She pulled on Rukia's hand all the way to the kitchen, leaving the other two hot heads alone. She knew that Ichigo was probably happy to see them. It was just his way of showing it.

Once in the kitchen, Rukia and Orihime began to converse on all that they had missed out these past couple of months, taking a few minutes to leave Renji and Ichigo their tea and returning to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, in the living room, an orange-haired man was seething with annoyance while the red-haired smirked.

"So Ichigo, what exactly did we interrupt?" Renji grinned, baiting his friend.

"Shut the fuck up Renji! Of all the times you guys pick to visit you choose now!" Ichigo replied angrily, making his way to the couch.

"Tch, relax, what's got you so riled up anyway eh? Haven't been getting any?" Renji said wiggling his eyebrows while taking a seat on the couch.

"Why you…"

Renji just managed to dodge the fist that Ichigo sent his way.

"Woah! Okay Ichigo! Relax man, geez…" Renji said, backing off.

"Gah, where the fuck have you guys been anyway?" Ichigo huffed, now changing the channels with the remote, trying to calm down.

"Sou-taicho has finally decided to appoint Captains in the missing positions. Everyone's been training like crazy and trying to sort out outstanding work. It's been ages since the winter war and only recently he's decided to do anything about the vacant posts." Renji drawled.

"So you gonna try for one of the promotions? Or you just wanna run after Byakuya's ass the rest of your days?" Ichigo smirked evilly, this time trying to turn the tables around.

"Nani Ichigo? I don't run after his ass! I'm his fukataicho! I just watch his back that's all" Renji hollered.

"Oh, so how long you plan on watching his _ass _then Renji?" Ichigo burst out laughing at his own comment.

"Why you bastard! For your information I have decided to take on a promotion and it's rumored that the fifth squad captaincy is all mine. " Renji smirked triumphantly.

"Yeah, rumors, rumors… If we all believed rumors I would have probably been married to Rukia." Ichigo replied, making a gagging noise. "Anyway, I could kick your ass with my eyes closed, it would be no use for them to make you a captain." Ichigo yawned.

Renji gritted his teeth as the veins on his neck began to stick out. "You little fucker!" Renji shouted and lunged for Ichigo. The two shinigami got into an all out brawl, literally rolling on the floor trying to get blows in on each other.

Once hearing this, the two women raced out of the kitchen to watch the two behaving like little children, shouting at them to stop.

"I would mop the floor with you strawberry!" Renji hollered, socking Ichigo on the jaw.

"You wish, you baboon freak!" Ichigo replied, attempting to kick Renji but missing.

Renji grinned at this but the grin was wiped off his face when he felt a pain to his foot. "Rukia! What the fuck!" He yelled out as he hopped on one foot.

Ichigo was about to laugh when he got a fist to the stomach that had him rolling on the ground. "You midget bitch…" he wheezed.

Orihime just watched apprehensively, a bit scared at Rukia's violence.

"What the hell is wrong with you two baka's?" The tiny shinigami yelled.

Both males just glared at each other until a light went off in Renji's head. "Well Ic-hi-go… If you think you could beat me, then let's just test that theory? Urahara's basement. Now."

"Fine, you're on!"

Before the females could interrupt, both males were in their shinigami forms. Ichigo walked over to Orihime and gave her a chaste kiss on the mouth, promising to be back soon. She nodded her head and told him not to overdo it.

"Rukia, see you in a bit, just gonna teach this brat a lesson" Renji said, waving his hand over his shoulder and making his way to the door.

"Renji, if you get beaten up badly, I'll drag your busted body back to Soul Society without healing it first!" The petite woman yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Renji drawled. "Come on Ichigo, Race ya" and with that he vanished with a flash of shunpo.

Ichigo turned to Orihime and smirked. If Renji was around, he might as well use him to drive off his pent up aggression before his main event with his Hime. He looked at Rukia, "Oi, midget, look after my wife." And he too was gone in a flash before Rukia could reply.

"Gah, those bastards. Anyway, all the better. Gives us more time to catch up and without all the noise!" Rukia huffed.

"Hai" Orihime smiled as she closed the door.

.

.

.

After a good two hours Rukia decided that it was late and time to go back. She hugged Orihime and promised she'd come back to visit soon. Orihime wanted her to bring Renji back if he needed healing but Rukia just scoffed at her, saying he deserved to live with the pain a while longer.

Fifteen minutes after Rukia left, Ichigo entered. Battered and bruised. She immediately set her healing dome on him and insisted he head straight into the bath. Once he had a bath, he found his wife and literally shoved her into their bedroom, locking the door.

However once again, things weren't going their way when the phone rang. Ichigo insisted she let it ring but she thought it might be his father so she left to go answer with him giving a frustrated sigh.

It indeed was Ichigo's father. Masaki was having a hard time sleeping so Orihime had to tell her a story over the phone until she fell asleep.

When Orihime was done, she made her way to the bedroom, taking off her dress as she entered, only to find Ichigo sprawled on his back, snoring lightly. The day must have taken everything out of him because he hadn't even undressed himself. She smiled as she put on her short pajama pants and a tank top and then made her way to the bed and removed his clothes off his heavy body.

She left him in his boxers and took the time to admire the rough and hard planes of his magnificently muscled body. She ran her hands along his washboard abs and over his pectorals eventually moving over his broad shoulders and down is biceps. He let out a slight moan and shifted in his sleep.

Orihime was feeling a bit brave and felt that maybe she should get him back for all the times he woke her up this way. She placed light kisses along his torso, moving upwards until she found his neck and began suckling hard on it. He let out a groan and shifted once more. She started nibbling on his earlobe, eventually sucking it in her mouth.

She lifted herself only to receive a cute whine from her husband. This made her giggle because if she told him he made such a sound, he would deny it with a passion. She looked down and noticed that he was really enjoying her ministrations on his body if the rise in his boxers said anything. She giggled once again and decided to take things further.

She slid her hands over his body once again and rubbed his hardening erection through his boxers. She watched as he squirmed, moaning incoherently. She moved her hand within his boxers and took a hold of his length, giving it a soft stroke. This made Ichigo jerk and groan louder.

She started kissing his neck once again, her hair falling around the both of them, as she continued to stroke his erection which hardened in her hands. Ichigo unconsciously jerked his hips upwards into her hand.

"Orihime…" Ichigo whispered sleepily.

Orihime gasped and jerked up, looking down at Ichigo as his eyes began to open. She still had her hand on his erection as she watched him fully open his eyes and take note of his state of dress and his length within her hand.

"Hime… What have you been doing…" he questioned, trying to hide his smirk.

"Heh eh eh, er, nothing Ichigo-kun." She giggled nervously and tried scrambling off him. He caught her by the waist, planting her on his lap so that she was straddling him, her back against his chest, his chin resting on her shoulder.

"Hmm… I don't think _that _happened from nothing…" he whispered in her ear, motioning towards his erect length which was between her legs.

Orihime bit her finger and moaned when Ichigo squeezed her breast, tweaking her nipple through her top.

"You're not answering me Hime…" He whispered again, this time, moving her hair to one side and biting on her neck.

Orihime gasped and softly replied, "I just wanted to get…you back… for waking me up like this before…"

Ichigo chuckled against her neck, continuing to play with her luscious mound. When it came to the bedroom, Orihime was shy and timid and it kinda turned him on but finding out that she wanted to get him back for all the times he woke her up like this made him fucking harder than before. He liked this side of her and wouldn't mind seeing it again, but maybe later…

"Well my lil Hime wants to get revenge hmm…" he smirked as he moved his other had down her toned stomach and into her shorts, cupping her heat.

Orihime jerked and moaned slightly. "Not revenge Ichi…" she whined.

"Gah, whatever… Well the tables are turned now…" Ichigo grinned as he slid his finger into her panty and over her slick folds. He played with her swollen bud eliciting a loud moan from her sweet lips, making her arch her back and thrust her breast into his hand. She moved her hands to grab onto the back of his head, pulling on the orange spikes.

He inserted a finger into her core and started moving within her while his thumb played with her bud.

Orihime wriggled on his lap and moaned loudly. "Ichi… Stop teasing me…" She breathed out, gasping as he inserted another finger and moved faster. Ichigo didn't relent until she came hard around his hand, coating it with her fine liquid. She stopped writhing and breathed heavily.

"Na uh… We aren't done here Hime…" Ichigo whispered as he gripped her waist and turned her in his arms. From then on everything went faster then she could handle. Ichigo kissed her hard, biting on her lips and demanding entrance, once inside he ravished her mouth thoroughly while slipping her tank top over her head, throwing it across the room. Her shorts, panties and his boxers followed.

He latched onto one of her nipples and suckled until she was whining in pleasure and she moved her heat along his straining length, this time drawing out a loud groan by him.

"Fuck! Hime I think we've waited long enough" Ichigo let out breathlessly to which Orihime nodded vigorously.

He flipped her over, laying her on her back. Positioning himself between her thighs, he gripped his manhood and moved it along her entrance. Before he could enter her, he bent down and kissed her slowly, savoring her taste. "I love you…" he whispered and without waiting for her reply, thrust in. They both groaned out loudly. She wrapped her legs around him and gripped tightly onto his hair.

"Fuck Hime… Has it been that long…?" Ichigo panted, his head buried in Orihime's neck.

Orihime couldn't respond as she felt him move within her. She shut her eyes and allowed the pleasure and euphoria run through her body.

His speed quickened and he kissed her, drowning out their noises of ecstasy. He lifted his head to watch as she shut her eyes tight, her face scrunched up in bliss.

"Open your eyes." He grunted.

She blinked to look up at him, his warm, lust filled amber eyes boring down on her. He could see the love in her eyes, the passion and devotion that she had for him. He swelled at the thought that he was the only one to bring this look upon her beautiful face. She was his and he belonged to her.

He bent down to kiss her again as he could feel she was on the edge. He buried his face in the crook of her neck as he felt her tightening on his length. She convulsed and let out a loud moan, holding him tightly to her as he continued his thrusting which was becoming frenzy. He eventually let out a grunt as he encased her insides with his warmth.

He panted against her neck, not willing to move out of her warmth just yet.

"Ichi… I've missed you… so much…" She said softly, kissing his temple. Ichigo rolled over, placing her on top of him, tightening his arms around her slender body. He tilted her face upwards and kissed her softly. "I know Hime… I've missed you too… It seems like we hardly have time together anymore…"

"Hmm… The bakery has just been taking all of my time lately and your shifts have really been longer recently… I can't wait till everything settles with the bakery and when you open your own practice. Things will definitely be better then." She smiled at him.

He couldn't help but smile back, a genuine smile that only she and his children were permitted to see. No matter how tough things were, she always looked on the bright side and she was always able to calm him down and put him at ease. She never whined at his foul moods or brash nature.

She never questioned some of the outrageous things he did, especially beating the hell out of his father from time to time. She accepted all his faults, scowls, broodiness, bluntness and craziness with that supernova smile of hers. He was so thankful and happy for the family she gave him and the life she shared with him.

"Yeah, you're right. I guess in the mean time I'm just gonna have to fit in quickies here and there." He grinned, biting her neck and rolling them on their sides so her back was against his chest.

"Ichi!" Orihime giggled in amusement as he tickled her sides, laughing along with her.

When their laughter died down, Ichigo tightened his hold around her and rested his chin above her head, content with feeling her breathing against him.

"I love you Ichi…" Orihime said softly.

"Yeah, I know…" Ichigo replied with one of his rare smiles.

Orihime smiled contently. Some women would get angry at a reply like that but she was happy. She knew how Ichigo expressed his love. It was in the little things he did.

When he rubbed her back before they slept because he knew that she fell asleep easier when he did so. When he'd take care of the laundry, dinner and bathing the kids if he saw her with flour on her face when she entered the house. They way he would behave like a child when he was with their kids but crossover to being a protective and stern father when the moment called for it.

When he'd send her a text message out of the blue during the day, saying something totally random and stupid but making her laugh out loud, brightening her stressful day and most of all, when he'd say he loved her on his own randomly, not saying it just because she had said it first.

Those were the special moments he reserved for her and even if they couldn't spend time intimately as much as they wanted to, it was those moments and much more that made their love stronger everyday…

.

.

.

The End

**A/N:** I hoped it was to your liking and forgive me if things don't seem right in your view, this is the first time I've written this much mature content.

I know the beginning is similar to the epilogue in my other story but this just wouldn't leave my head so I had to start typing. It was my starting point anyway… :)

This was just a one-shot so I didn't want to go into detail into their lives or the situation of their realities.

Thanks to all those reading this :)


End file.
